


Married Shenanigans

by mrsgreenworld



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Edser, Married Life, Speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: Her and Serkan got married today. They were now officially husband and wife. And she... She was no longer Eda Yıldız. From now on she was Eda Bolat.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After the fragmans for episode 27 and our babies in all their engaged glory, I was attacked by this idea to start a collection of short one-shots centred around married Edser.  
> So here we go. The first short piece.  
> I don't own any of the characters or the show. They all belong to Sen Çal Kapımı writers, the production company and FOX channel. This is only fanfiction.

Eda's feet were barely touching the ground. She still couldn't believe all of it was actually real. Her and Serkan got married today. They were now officially husband and wife. And she... She was no longer Eda Yıldız. From now on she was Eda Bolat. Even the thought alone made her grin like a lunatic as she was zipping her suitcase. She brought it downstairs and placed it by the door the exact moment the doorbell rang. She swung the door open. What Eda saw was truly sight to behold - her new husband, grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on his feet. _**Serkan**_ _**Bolat**_ was _**bouncing**_. Eda let out a giggle at that.

 _"Ne?"_ Serkan asked, a little bashfully.

 _"Nothing,"_ Eda responded with a smile and a shake of her head.

_"So, are you packed and ready?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Eda nodded at her suitcase by the door.

Serkan eyed it sceptically, then looked at Eda.

_"Are you serious? Another suitcase with flipflops inside?"_

_"What? No! I have everything I need there"._

_"What about the rest of your stuff? Because I was going to hire a movers truck to bring it all to our place so you can, you know, move in"._

_"I, well, I... I haven't packed anything yet,"_ Eda stuttered, a bit lost.

_"What? Why? Eda!"_

_"I didn't really have time! Everything happened so quickly! Our engagement, then henna night and all the craziness after it. And then the wedding. I have barely had enough time to breathe, let alone pack my whole life"._

_"Fine, we'll do this together next week"._

_"Next week?"_

_"Yes, we're taking a week off"._

_"Why?"_ Eda asked confused.

 _"Because we're newlyweds, it's our honeymoon. You know, it usually follows the wedding,"_ Serkan explained, as if talking to a child.

_"A honeymoon. We're going to have a week-long honeymoon?"_

_"Yes, Eda!"_

_"Who are you?"_ Eda teased him with a smile.  
  
 _"You know, there's this amazing, beautiful, smart, funny woman. Eda Bolat is her name. Well, I am her husband,"_ Serkan retorted, his own grin risking to split his face in two.

He pulled Eda to him and she went willingly. Serkan pecked her lips softly and squeezed Eda's hand.

 _"Get your flipflops and let's go home,"_ Serkan murmured.

They went hand in hand to Serkan's car. Shortly after they arrived at Serkan's apartment which was now their home. Serkan even went as far as carry a laughing Eda over the threshold. They got Eda's suitcase into the bedroom upstairs and fixed a light late dinner together. Even though they had had a small wedding reception with their loved ones, neither of them had touched any food, too wired to eat. So they were both pretty hungry. After having eaten, they started cleaning up together. Perfect team work with Eda washing the dishes and Serkan drying them.

Eda rinsed the last plate and handed it to Serkan, who was standing to her right, facing the stairs leading to the second level of the apartment. Serkan started drying the plate but his gaze was fixed on the stairs, his brows furrowed, as if he was calculating something.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Eda asked him softly.

_"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Just thinking"._

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_"It's a good thing you haven't packed your stuff and we haven't moved it here. Because we're gonna need to find a new place,"_ Serkan said, still looking at the stairs, but with a hint of suspicion and weird hostility.  
  
 _"What? Why? What's wrong with this place?"_

_"Well, these stairs, for one. Look at them. They're not fit for children. They're dangerous"._

Eda could swear that her brain short circuited.

_"Children? What children?"_

_"Our children,"_ Serkan said without even blinking.

He said it with such calm and confidence that Eda couldn't help but smile.

 _"Oh, we have some children I don't know about?"_ she asked teasingly.

Her words made Serkan tear his gaze from the stairs. He got a bit flustered, the tips of his ears turning slightly red.

_"Well, I mean... I mean when we have children. When we decide that we're ready. Then. Then we'll have to... You know... Make sure there are no... dangerous stairs"._

_"Yeah, definitely. We will. But now is not the time. I mean, I need to finish my education first, get my degree. And you have so much work, so many projects"._

_"Of course. You will get your diploma. And there's your dream to go to Italy. We will go together. And then... well..."_

_"And then, yes. We will grow our family,"_ Eda agreed with a smile.

Serkan gifted her with a somewhat shy smile of his own.

 _"You know, I never thought about kids. I never really wanted to be a father. But with you... With you I want it all,"_ he confessed.

_"Our feelings are mutual, Serkan Bolat. One day"._

_"One day,"_ Serkan nodded.

 _"But before that I think we should practise,"_ Eda said with a wink and pulled on Serkan's hand, leading him to the stairs and to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr prompt from a lovely anonym "How about married Edser attending a charity ball?" + an additional idea for this prompt from one of my favourite conversation partners and fellow SCK and Edser fans @lolo-deli: "Eda wants to dance, Serkan doesn't feel like it. Changes his mind on whether that was an argument he really wanted to win when he notices all the attention his wife is getting on the dance floor".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think after episode 28 ending and THAT episode 29 fragman we all need something happy.  
> So the memory loss happened and okay even Selin came back but there's nothing romantic between her and Serkan. And of course Serkan regained his memories. Let me live this illusion 🙈😳 The events in this chapter take place let's say a year into the future.  
> I hope this will help take your mind off the angst and pain coming our way.  
> I don't own the show or any of the characters. All of them and the show belong to Sen Çal Kapımı writers, the production company and FOX channel. This is only fanfiction.

Serkan hated this kind of things. All these pompous charity events, dressing up, mingling with high-class snobs, endless meaningless small talk. But he had to endure this particular event for the sake of his mother, first and foremost. Aydan Bolat and her fund had organised an international charity event. It was yet again connected with education but this time not only for young girls but children of both genders from poor countries around the world. The event was quite big and a lot of famous and influential people were in attendance. Including some big business players from the sphere of architecture and design. So for Serkan this was also work and business opportunity. There were several important clients and potential partners that Serkan had to sweet-talk into working with Art Life. Not that he was a sweet-talker by any means. Anyway, he had to mingle. And convince certain people.

  
Serkan had just finished another meaningless conversation with some old family friend, who had stopped him on the way to the bar, where Serkan had been heading to get a drink for Eda. Being Serkan Bolat's wife, Eda had to suffer through these events as well. Only this particular one was especially boring since Serkan was elsewhere almost all of the time. And he hated that he couldn't get even ten minutes of uninterrupted time with his wife.

  
Serkan finally made it to the bar and asked for a glass of red, when Engin joined him.

  
_"So, how's it going, Abi?"_

  
_"Well, long and not very productive for me and very long and boring for Eda"._

  
_"Then take a break, go to her. Me and Pırıl will take care of everything"._

  
_"I still need to find and talk to Senior Ferro. Other than supporting my mother, he's the main reason I am here"._

  
_"I know, Abi, but we have looked for him everywhere and haven't seen him. I think he still hasn't arrived. So while he's not here, go to your wife. Either me or Pırıl will let you know if we see Senior Ferro, tamam?"_

  
Serkan sighed and nodded.

  
_"Okay"._

  
He took a glass of wine that a waiter put before him on the counter and moved to the area with tables. He spotted Eda sitting at one of them immediately. She was leaning on one of her hands, watching people around and swaying lightly to the sounds of some classical music playing.

  
 _"Your wine, Eda Bolat"_ Serkan said in a low voice, as he approached the table and put a wine glass in front of Eda.

  
She turned to look at him, a smile blooming on her face.

  
_"There you are, Serkan Bolat. And here I thought you've forgotten about me again"._

  
The moment the words left Eda's mouth, her smile dropped and Serkan felt himself tense.

  
 _"Sorry, poor choice of words. I didn't mean it like that"_ Eda mumbled.

  
Serkan took a seat on a chair next to the one she occupied and grabbed her left hand in both of his.

  
_"You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, it's me who owes you all apologies in the world"._

  
_"Hey, none of it was your fault, okay?"_

  
Despite Eda's reassuring words, Serkan couldn't look her in the eye. He stared at their hands instead. He ran his thumb over the wedding ring on her left ring finger. Gliding over smooth metal with reverence, he thought yet again how lucky he was that, after everything he had put Eda through last year, this otherworldly woman agreed to wear his ring, took his surname and awarded him the biggest privilege in his life - calling her his wife.

  
 _"Hey"_ Eda uttered softly.

  
Serkan finally lifted his eyes to meet her warm and loving gaze. He started talking quietly, the words meant for Eda's ears only:

  
_"No amount of "I love you" will ever truly express what and how I feel about you. You're in me, you know? Every second of every single day. You're in each breath I take, you're flowing in my veins along with blood, you're under my skin, you're in every cell. All of it, my body, down to my bones, my heart, my mind and my soul - you're there, you own all of it"._

  
A bright smile lit up Eda's face again.

  
_"It goes both ways. You know that, right?"_

  
Serkan just shrugged with a self-deprecating smile.

  
 _"Hey!"_ Eda slapped him on the arm.

  
_"Ow!"_

  
_"Look at me, Serkan Bolat!"_

  
Serkan stared into Eda's deep dark orbs.

  
_"It's the same for me, do you understand? All that I have, all that I am is yours"._

  
She continued looking intently into Serkan's eyes, willing him to believe her. And he did.

  
 _"I know"_ Serkan whispered with a nod.

  
Eda's smile grew wider.

  
_"Good husband! Now come and dance with me!"_

  
_"What? No, Eda. You know I hate dancing"_ Serkan moaned.

  
_"C'mon! Get up! I am bored and it was you who brought me here, so you owe me a dance"._

  
_"Baby, please, let's not do this. Ask me anything. You know I will do anything for you, but please, don't make me dance"._

  
Serkan didn't know why he was even trying to resist, they both knew he'd end up on the damn dance floor. But just as Eda attacked him with her puppy dog eyes and he was seconds from giving in, Engin showed up at their table.

  
_"I am sorry to interrupt but, Abi, Senior Ferro is here"._

  
Serkan almost sighed in relief but looked at Eda with genuine apology.

  
_"I have to go and talk to Senior Ferro. It's important. Please, don't be mad. Engin will keep you company. He will even dance with you!"_

  
Engin let out a high-pitched _"What?"_

  
Serkan looked at his friend pleadingly and mouthed a _"Please"._

  
Engin let out a sigh of defeat and nodded.

  
Serkan turned back to Eda and leaned his forehead against hers.

  
_"I am sorry but I have to go. You know how important this is. I will try to make it as quick as possible and then I will make it up to you. Okay?"_

  
Eda just nodded mutely. Serkan pulled away slightly to look her in the eye.

  
_"You're not mad, are you?"_

  
_"I am not. Go"._

  
Serkan kissed her firmly on the forehead.

  
 _"I..."_ he started but Eda interrupted him with a soft:

  
_"Don't. Don't say anything"._

  
It stung but Serkan understood where she was coming from. So he pressed one more kiss to her forehead and went in search for Senior Ferro to have that talk, secure their collaboration on the project, just get over with it as soon as possible and come back to his wife.

  
Serkan spotted the middle-aged Italian quickly. Fifteen minutes later they had discussed all the important details and Serkan was ready to wrap it up, when he noticed Engin hustily moving through the crowd. Their eyes met and Engin started mouthing _"Mayday!"_. Serkan's brows furrowed in confusion. Engin approached Serkan and Senior Ferro, greeted the Italian businessman and they shook hands.

  
 _"I am sorry to interrupt but there's something important I have to tell Serkan"_ Engin said to Senior Ferro, then turned to Serkan and mumbled:

  
_"Mayday, Abicim!"_

  
_"What?"_ Serkan asked confused.

  
_"I am saying: Houston, we have a problem"._

  
_"What problem? And where is Eda? Why have you left her alone?"_

  
_"Well, that's the problem. She's not alone"._

  
Serkan started feeling a bit hot.

  
_"What do you..."_

  
He cut himself off, turned to Senior Ferro and excused himself, before dragging Engin to the side.

  
_"What do you mean she's not alone??"_

  
_"Well, I took her to dance, just like you asked me to, but then someone cut in and asked her for a dance"._

  
_"What do you mean someone cut in? Who cut in? And what then? Did she... What did she do? Did she agree?"_

  
_"What do think, Abi? If she had refused, why would I come here running?"_

  
Serkan felt his head pulsing.

  
_"Who is it? Who's the guy?"_

  
_"Remember that prodigy architect from America?"_

  
_"Oh, damn..."_

  
Serkan rubbed at his forehead.

  
_"She is still wearing her ring, right? Because she was wearing it"._

  
_"Yes, of course, she is. Why?"_

  
_"Unbelievable... So what should I do, Engin? Tell me. Do I have to hang a neon sign on her saying she's a married woman? Really, I don't know what to do. Somehow it's even worse now that we're married. Why do all men around us suddenly have a thing for married women? Well, they definitely have a thing for my woman!"_

  
_"Calm down, Abi. It's Eda we're talking about. You know she's madly in love with you"._

  
_"Then why have you come running with your "Mayday" thing?"_

  
_"Well, we trust Eda but it doesn't mean we trust good-looking unmarried architects from North America. You know how those Americans are. They're pushy"._

  
_"He is good-looking?"_

  
_"Go and see for yourself"._

  
_"Oh, I will go there and..."_

  
_"Whoa-whoa! Keep calm, Abi! They're just dancing and you know Eda would never allow anything"._

  
Serkan knew that but the knowledge didn't tamper his desire to find and punch the bastard who currently had his hands all over his wife. So he instructed Engin to finish with Senior Ferro and went to the dance floor. Serkan noticed Eda immediately, waltzing. Like _**literally**_ _**waltzing**_. The guy knew how to waltz. _**Great...**_ And he was good-looking, indeed. Tall, dark haired, stark blue eyes.  
Serkan strode to Eda and the American douche. As he came close, he cleared his throat.

  
_"Sorry, mind if I cut in? I would like to have a dance with my wife"._

  
From the corner of his eyes Serkan saw Eda's amused expression and barely contained smile.

  
_"Oh, Serkan Bey! Nice to finally meet you in person"._

  
_"Yes, that's me, Eda's husband"_ Serkan said pointedly, shaking the offered hand and maybe squeezing it a bit more firmly than he normally would.

  
The American douche seemed unphased.

  
_"Your wife has been telling me about your last project with an American company"._

  
_"Oh, really? Why don't you let me tell you everything about the project after I dance with my wife?"_

  
_"Of course"_ the guy stepped to the side and turned to Eda.

  
_"It's been a pleasure, Eda Hanım. You're an excellent dancer"._

  
_"Thank you"_ Eda responded with a polite nod.

  
The American douche turned to leave and Serkan pulled Eda close. He was busy throwing daggers at the man's retreating back when he felt Eda's body shake with laughter. Serkan pulled away slightly to look at her. There was evident amusement in Eda's eyes, her face adorned with a wide smile.

  
_"You're so silly, Serkan Bolat. What's with this whole marking territory thing? Don't you trust me?"_

  
_"Of course I trust you. It's this guy and others like him I don't trust"._

  
_"Well, you don't need to trust anyone but me. Do you really think I would ever allow anything or let it slide if I noticed any sort of inappropriate behaviour?"_

  
_"I know you wouldn't but..."_

  
_"But nothing. You either trust me or you don't"._

  
_"I do. With my life"._

  
_"Then stop going full Alpha male on anyone who asks me for a dance. The guy you've just scared away was actually perfectly polite and talked strictly about work"._

  
_"Oh, is that so?"_

  
_"Yeah"._

  
They swayed to the music, looking at each other with dopey smiles. Eda broke the silence:

  
_"You know, if that's what it takes to make you dance with me, I should probably dance with other men more often at these events"._

  
Serkan let out a full-bodied laugh at that.

  
_"Please, don't"._

  
_"Oh, I think I definitely will..."_


End file.
